Slaves to the Capitol
by dumbteenager
Summary: a little spin on the original Hunger Games: Catching Fire. should I continue with the story? please review, I would love to add the lemon part *wink*. THIS IS NOT MY ORIGINAL STORY OR CHARACTERS, I have just done a twist to the story. Enjoy! (:


(Starting from the end of the quarter quell.)

KATNISS P.O.V

"It will be okay Peeta." I say with loving eyes. I can see he's troubled, neither of us work good without each other. I cannot trust any of them, Johanna, Finnick, not even Beetee when it comes to Peeta. I embrace him with a hug, "I'll see you at midnight, I promise." I kiss his warm lips and turn to Johanna, "Let's go then." She asserted. We walked down the rocks leading to the beach; I carried my bow for protection as Johanna unraveled the wire. "Let's do this quick, I want to get as much distance from the beach as I can, frying is not the way I want to go." She uttered with a smirk. I laughed softly, maybe she and I were becoming friends; wait- scratch that, more like allies. "Let me take the wire, you've been at it for a while." I said reaching for the coil. She handed it to me without any hesitation. The weight of the metal thread was heavier than expected. We continued down the hill until the wire got stuck on something. "Maybe it's a rock, let me see." Johanna yanks at the cable a few times, but it doesn't budge. Then, it breaks. The wire snaps back at my ankles, lashing up my calf. I reach for an arrow when it hits me, blunt force to the temple. I look up- Johanna hovers over my body.

She floats over my body, "Stay down." She says with a stern voice. I feel the tip of her ax piercing into my arm. I try to scream but she quickly hushes me. "Stay down Katniss, I mean it." And she's off running. I hear footsteps of Enobaria and Brutus run after her. All I can think about is Peeta. I have to get to him before they do. I struggle to my feet and somehow, start to run up the hill back to the tree. A cannon goes off. My heart sinks, it can't be Peeta; this can't happen to him. I start a sprint when I see the tree in the distance. I stop at the tree to find a dead Beetee; his neck has been torn apart. I'm guessing by a blood-thirsty Enobaria. The thoughts of Peeta harmed suffocate me, causing my breath to shorten. "Katniss!" I hear his scream in the distance, "Peeta! Peeta where are you!" I'm sprinting to the whereabouts of his cries. I find him, in the arms of Brutus, his knife to Peeta's neck. Suddenly I feel like I am back on the cornucopia in the last games, where Cato almost took Peeta's life. "Katniss, stay there it's a trap!" Peeta pleas, I look down to see a mine a few feet ahead of me. I ready my bow, pointed at Brutus's head. When I pull back, he pushes the blade harder onto Peeta's throat. I let go, pointing the arrow down to stop any further damage to Peeta, when a trident goes through the back of Brutus's torso. He falls to the ground releasing Peeta. Another canon blows. I run over to him, as he bleeds onto my lap. The lighting strikes at the tree a few hundred yards away. "You kept your promise." He said softly with a smile. "It's midnight huh?" I choke back tears. "Katniss, I love you. I need you to stay strong, for prim." His selflessness made me enraged; how the capitol could take his beautiful, loving soul. "I promise Peeta." Now the tears flow down my cheeks without a fight. He rises up from my lap and kisses me as his lips turn cold. Then, the sound of the cannon fires.

(Riots of Peeta's death in the capitol caused the games to be ended, and the only two survivors, Finnick and Katniss, were able to get out but taken under the capitols control to live in a building owned by President Snow.) *MONTHS AFTER THE QUARTER QUELL*

The capitol had taken everything from me, my freedom, my family, Peeta. Everyone I once cared about was either dead or given no communication to me. It has been four months since I had last seen prim. I miss her gentle smile, he caring nature she inherited from mother. After the games, the only way the riots stopped was bombing all the districts. The capitol hit 12 the hardest. I can only dream she is caring for the wounded; not one of them, or even worse-dead. My eyes begin to warm as I think of this; my sweet, gentle, prim killed by the capitol. A tear falls down the side of my cheek. I brush it off quickly as I look over to Finnick. I can see he is missing his home desperately, but mostly Annie; the poor mad girl back at district 4, the one who his heart truly belonged to. After hearing the news that Finnick was to never return home people say she lost all sanity that she still had. She stays at the beach all day, waiting for the day her lover to find his way to her, this day will never come. "Finnick, how can we live like this?" I gentle place my hard on his bare back. "No one can live like this Katniss, not for long." I can hear the desperation in his voice. He is the only comfort I have left. In the past few months we have become much closer. Every night he is the one that eases me from my nightmares. When I wake up screaming he is the one to stroke my hair telling me it will be okay. Both of us know this is a lie, but the simplicity of his words relieves even the most worried man. His arms are strong, much like Peeta's were. Sometimes, when Finnick holds me at night; I imagine he is Peeta and all my troubles go away. Then I wake up, and I'm still a puppet of the capitol, and I have to accept Peeta is gone.

"Today we have a meeting to go to with Snow." Finnick said pushing hair behind my ear. His face gives the impression of gloom. "For what reason?" I asked looking at his eyes that were avoiding mine. I knew what was going to be said, I knew what the snow does the desirable victors with no home. It has been happening to Finnick for years now, and other tributes like him. My eyes tear when I come to the realization of my fate. I am made to be a slave to the capitol for the rest of my existence. Finnick pulls my arm, dragging me around the corner into my bathroom. Before I can go into hysteria he hushes me. "Katniss, I'm so sorry. Please, listen to me; I have dealt with the capitol much longer than you have. They want you, the people want you. You can't deny them anymore, they own you now. I'm _so sorry _Katniss." His eyes stare into mine, but I am not inside of them. I am gone, far away from here. Somewhere safe; picking flowers with Prim, hunting with Gale, holding Peeta. Not in this prison. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close to him. I cry on his chest, staining his white shirt with tears. "What will they do to me Finnick." I manage to choke out in the sobbing. He tenses-cringes almost, "We both know what they want from you." a long pause stays in the air.

The meeting was brief, seeing snow made my fists clench. I have never wanted anything more than to rip him to shreds. His puffy lips spoke words of "operatives" and "functioning for the people of Panem". This in real translation meant being slaves for the corrupt mind of the people in the capitol. I gave him the look of revulsion. As he talks to us Finnick places his hand on my knee in assurance. "You're released." Snow's voice is brash, interrupting my thoughts of his assassination. I push against the table, scooting my chair against the marble floors. I rise, without pushing my chair under the table and walk back to my dormitory. I can hear Finnick following behind me. He follows me into my room and closes the door behind him. "Katniss, these people don't want your company. These are sick and twisted people, I'm so sorry you will have to live like this Katniss. However I know you well, and I know you will try to fight against it. Please listen when I say they will destroy you if you say no. mentally, physically. It is better to not fight. It will be okay Katniss, I have a plan." He rambles on as I walk into my bathroom. He is sitting on the edge of my bed as I run the water for the bath. I have only ever kissed a boy before, and now I am sex property. That is my job, to please the wicked. I slide off my satin slip. Finnick enters the bathroom and quickly turns away. "Finnick..." I say in a hushed tone. He turns towards me, keeping his stare into my eyes. "I don't know how to please those people." I confess with a bowed head. He walks to the counter and hangs his head down, "You're a virgin Katniss?" he asks dejectedly. "That's impossible, the baby Katniss!" he becomes antic. "It was made up, in hopes to stop the games." I say looking up to his face. He slams his fist onto the counter. "They can't take this from you!" he fills with anger. His nostrils begin to flare; I see his sea foam eyes fill with rage. It was the one thing I still had, and the capitol was going to take it from me; the last pure thing in my life, to be stolen from Snow's evil influences. "You're the last person I care about Finnick." I say looking down. "Please, I don't want my first time to be with a twisted resident of the capitol." Now he is looking up at me. "Of course Katniss, anything for you." In that moment I felt the warmth I had been craving-love.


End file.
